Certain applications require the power from multiple microwave sources to be combined in order to create a single high-power output signal, which is then radiated by a single antenna. This is typically accomplished using one or more power combiners, such as microstrip power combiners, that combine the power from multiple amplifiers and feed it to a conventional single- or two-port antenna using one or two microstrip lines. Power combiners, however, occupy a significant amount of circuit-board space. If the outputs of a large number of microwave sources are to be combined, the area occupied by power-combining circuitry can be a significant fraction of the total circuit board area. Problems can also occur with this power-combining approach for high-power applications since all the power is concentrated into one or two microstrip lines, which may be very narrow. If too much power is fed through the microstrip lines, it may cause an electrical breakdown.
Furthermore, these same applications sometimes require some degree of polarization diversity, i.e., the ability to radiate different polarizations (such as right- or left-handed circular polarization, or horizontal or vertical linear polarization) from a single antenna.
Choi et al., “A V-band Single-Chip MMIC Oscillator Array Using a 4-port Microstrip Patch Antenna,” 2003 IEEE MTT-S Digest Volume 2, June 2003, pp. 881-884, describes an array of four field-effect transistor (FET) oscillators whose outputs are combined using a four-port patch antenna. Two parallel pairs of FET oscillators operating in a push-pull mode drive opposite sides of a rectangular patch antenna, which combines the outputs of the four oscillators and provides feedback due partly to impedance mismatches at each port, resulting in a strongly coupled system. That is, the antenna is an integral part of the oscillator array, and cannot be considered separately. This configuration is effective as a power combiner because the impedance mismatch is not detrimental to system operation. It cannot be used, however, if each port is to be driven by independent microwave sources or if circularly polarized radiation is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,694 issued to Wang et at. discloses a phased-array antenna using a stacked-disk radiator. Two orthogonal pairs of excitation probes are coupled to a lower excitable disk. The polarization of the antenna can be single linear polarization, dual linear polarization, or circular polarization, depending on whether a single pair or two pairs of excitation probes are excited. This antenna, however, cannot be used as a power combiner for multiple sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,166 issued to Bhattacharyya et al. discloses a four-port patch antenna capable of generating circularly-polarized radiation. This antenna comprises a radiating patch, a ground plane having at least four slots placed under the radiating patch, at least four feeding circuits (one for each slot), and a hybrid network each of whose outputs feed one of the feed networks and having a right-hand circularly polarized input port, a left-hand circularly polarized input port, and two matched terminated ports. The input impedances at the individual ports of the antenna need not be matched to those of the feed lines; the two matched terminated ports of the hybrid network absorb most of the energy reflected by the antenna, increasing the return loss at the input port. Use of the hybrid network prevents use of the antenna for combining the outputs of more than two microwave sources. In addition, the hybrid network requires a significant area for implementation.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved system or method for combining the power from multiple microwave sources that reduces the need for conventional power-combining circuitry and is suitable for high-power applications and for radiating microwave energy with greater polarization diversity than prior art systems.